1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus to which a plurality of users can log in, and a control method thereof.
2. Background Art
In recent years, problems of illicit accesses and bringing out of personal information have occurred, and information management based on a security technique is strongly demanded. For example, personal authentication using an ID and password is executed before use of an information apparatus, or access rights of files are set, and executable operations are controlled for each user. Such demand is arisen not only for a personal computer but also for an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral).
Since the MFP has a function of scanning a document, and printing, saving, or displaying the scanned information, it assumes the role of a tool for advancing business activities without using any PC. For example, assume that this MFP is installed in a place where everyone gathers such as a meeting room, arranging space, or the like, and the following activities are made using the MFP. That is, the documents required in a meeting or arrangement are output from the MFP and are displayed to be observable from participants. Furthermore, the result of study in the meeting or arrangement is saved and is distributed to respective participants. For this purpose, the MFP is required to hold data possessed by respective participants so as to allow the participants to easily share these data. In this case, in order to allow the participants to share data while assuring security, a mechanism in which all participants of the meeting log in to one or a plurality of MFPs, which have work areas for respective participants, and the participants hold access rights in their work areas is required. A state in which a plurality of users simultaneously log in to be able to collaborate with each other will be referred to as a collaboration mode, and an MFP which can achieve the collaboration mode will be referred to as a collaborative MFP. Note that known is Patent Reference 1 below, which discloses a technique that allows a user to log in to the MFP when the user uses the MFP.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-175530